No Angel
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Brock Lesnar finds a friend! - That's probably the only way to describe it (not a Mary Sue... Even though I would like to -censored- Brock) R
1. Chapter 1

Due to the obvious lack of Brock Lesnar fics (11 at last count! 11!), I wrote one. A man of his structure, looks, and talent does not deserve something like that! And no, Heyman did not slip me any Kool-Aid (He only used that in ECW, and you know it!) Brock is like so damn *swoons* worthy, yet so few of you understand. And even less of you care to write a story for him. A good story. With notable exceptions *waves to the semi-slashy RVD/Brock story and the Lita/Brock fic* And there is so few stories with Brock as a good guy, who gets a chick. I'm sorry he's not freakin; Jeff Hardy!! *waves to Jeffie muse who is currently plotting with Hurri-Shane muse to dye unsuspecting Edge muses hair*   
  
I'm sorry. I'm ranting it's like 1 in the morning. Please forgive me. Most of you aren't even reading this anymore, because I have that tendency of ranting. 'Tis completely understandable.... I own no one (again; owning Brock would be 'sweet!' *makes Valley Girl Edge and Christian muses go away*) Molly and Brock fics RULE!!! *shrugs* This happens when Brock was still on RAW. Don't sue me. That's about it, rock on!   
  
  
No Angel  
  
  
Brock Lesnar was walking around the empty, quiet halls. RAW was still going on, but he was done for the night. Which was good, because he didn't think he could take to much more of Heyman's voice.   
  
Talk about migrine city. Brock smiled to himself. Popping extra stregnth Advils was worth what Heyman was doing for his career.   
  
Brock was no idiot, even if he did play one on TV. He knew Paulie was using him, but that was all right because Brock was manulpaiting him right back.   
  
Sure Paul used him to seek revenge on his enemies. Either his old ECW workers who left him for better things, or someone who just happened to cross him that day.   
  
But, each person that Paulie used him to seek revenge on, was another win under Brocks name.   
  
It didn't matter who the person was. It didn't even matter if it was a bunch of people. All that matter was Brock always won.   
  
Every win was some extra money for Brock to send to his wife and new baby. He hadn't seen his wife in over a year, and except to see his birth, Brock hadn't seen his son in that amount of time either.   
  
That's why Brock had gotten himself in the WWF and no longer in the indys.   
  
Not to listen to the crowd chant, "Goldburg"  
  
Not to hear Paul Heyman's horrible voice, either.   
  
Nope. It meant more money into his son's bank account. It meant his son had a better chance of getting into the top collages of his choice. Something Brock never had. He had to break his back to get grant and funds to get into a medium school. It didn't excite him mentally, but physically, the college got him into weight lifting and body building.   
  
People would have been surprised to realize what Brocks goal was. Not WWF gold, but money for his family. For his beautiful baby boy.   
  
  
People saw him as Brock, the Human Monster. The Next Big Thing. All those names people seemed to throw around when he stepped into a room. But, most of these people didn't even take the time to find out his real goals.   
  
Brock allowed Paul and all the other top management to believe in their own "Brock hype."   
  
He had seen what the writers did once they got a story about the wrestlers. He saw what it did to Matt and Lita. He saw it happen to Edge and Christian, and of course to Undertaker and Sara. He would *never* allow that to happen to his own flesh and blood on national television.   
  
Never.   
  
  
  
The only person he really ever talked to was Lita. Lita and Team X-treme had absolutely no beef with him. All of their hatred was directed at Paulie. And rightfully so.   
  
When Brock first started watching wrestling as he began weightlifting, he remembered watching Lita in ECW as Miss Congenitally and Angelica. So, he had always had a little crush on her.   
  
Once he came to the WWF, he realized that more then half of the roster had a crush on her. It was probably because she was such an easy going, laid back person. And beautiful. Very beautiful. But, she is one of those beauties that never realize the effect that they have on people.   
  
Lita was the first person to actually come up to Brock and say hello. No one else, wrestler, techie, or anyone had. He figured no one wanted to speak to him because he was so built. And also, because Heyman had been following him around all day, drooling, on that first day.   
  
Heyman kinda has a sort of 'hey-look-at-me-I'm-a-slimeball' personalty, that really showed.   
  
So, that made few people come up to Brock. But, Lita waited until Heyman was busy talking to some guy in Vince's office, and then she walked over and started a conversation with him.   
  
  
She had heard that Heyman and him were going to start a feud with her and her boyz. And she even said it with the 'z' at the end, which Brock found very cute. She wanted to find out who he was.   
  
They ended up talking some more and they realize that they both had liked watching Wonder Woman while growing up. Lita had always wanted to be Wonder Woman, and Brock wanted an invisible cloud plane.   
  
Sadly, Heyman was coming back, and Lita saw that and she hastily said goodbye to Brock, but not before throwing in a comment about the invisible plane.   
  
  
Heyman came up and smacked him, hard, on his back, "A real hottie ain't she boy?"   
  
"She's dating...ummm... RVD." Brock said quickly, pulling a random wrestler name out of her head. Brock had never asked, nor did he really care that much, who Lita was going out with, but Brock hoped if Heyman knew she was attached, that he might leave her alone.   
  
No such luck, but he tried.   
  
"Awwww. To bad." Heyman said smiling evilly and winking at Brock.  
  
  
Out of the corner of Brock's eyes, he saw Lita giving him the thumbs up sign.   
  
  
  
As the Heyman and Brock VS. Team X-treme feud heated up, Brock became friends with Jeff and Matt Hardy, as well.   
  
They both gave him the overly big brother speech of, "beat the snot out of us, we don't care. But, do not, in no uncertain terms, lay an un-scripted hand on Lita. If you do, we'll rip your spleen out, through your nose!" Brock agreed and told them truthfully, that he would never have done that anyway.   
  
But, Heyman was a whole 'nother story.   
  
  
Heyman was mentally messing with Lita. He threw he thongs into the crowd, which wasn't part of the script, but because people liked it so much, Vince didn't say anything. He leered at her when she was in the ring, or in the back. He offered his services to her.   
  
It was getting so bad, that even Brock threatened him a couple times. But, Paul Heyman never stopped.   
  
Lita ended up getting hurt and that ended the feud and Heyman moved onto leering at Trish Statrus.   
  
  
But, that also ended Brock's only friendship he had in the WWF. He was sort of friends with Triple H, but that was more of the older man being a mentor to Brock, then true friendship. Also, now that HHH had lost his Undisputed Championship (and sent back to Smackdown) Brock really had no one.   
  
  
So, Brock was walking around alone again, when he thought he heard crying. Not just any crying, but a female crying.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Another soft spot for Brock was women. Not, the same sort of soft spot that someone like Raven or Steven Richards had for women.   
  
No, Brock was brought up respecting women, and one thing that had always bothered him was when they cried. It made him feel horrible.   
  
So, he walked around a couple hallways looking to find where the crying was coming from. In the back of his mind, it registered that this might be a trap, but he just pushed that back.   
  
If it was, he could handle it. Not just because he had as much personal confidence as Rob Van Dam, but because he could squash most people.   
  
He stood in front of a half open door, and decided against knocking, and just walked in.   
  
He was quite surprised at what he saw. The woman that Brock barely knew was crawled up in a ball on the ground crying pitifully.   
  
"Hello? Molly?" Brock called out in a quite voice.   
  
  
  
Molly Holly looked up from where she was curled up and saw the scary monster Brock Lesnar looking down at her. "Go away!" she managed to choke out, and she used her arms to cover her face.  
  
Brock shrugged, mostly to himself, and walked into the room. He gently closed the door behind him and turned on a light. He kneeled down in front of her, and said, "No. Not until you tell me why you are crying like this."   
  
Molly sniffled, but didn't look up. "Because Regal called me a slut. There! You happy!?"   
  
Brock felt himself grow straighter, "No. Why would he say something like that too you. You don't strike me as a ...a.. ring rat type."   
  
Molly didn't look up, "Because I am. And he's right. And I know it."   
  
Brock couldn't help it, and he gathered her up in a hug. He sat down and hugged her in his lap, and gently rubbed her back. She started hysterically crying again, but this time into his shirt.   
  
When she finally stopped, he asked, "How are you getting back to the hotel?"   
  
"He was my ride." She said not moving her head up.   
  
"Then I'll drive you to the hotel. Heyman was going to stay here later. So, I had no company, anyway. Come on." He said standing up with her still in his arms. "Go get cleaned up, and I'll bring you back."   
  
She nodded and stood up, walking into the side bathroom.   
  
  
Brock took this time to look around the room. It seemed like a really bad fight had happened in the room. Furtature was overturned, paper was everywhere, and there was a lot of broken glass. And a broken table lamp, near where Molly had been curled up.   
  
Molly walked out of the bathroom, with no makeup on, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her face was red, but Brock could see no open wounds. Molly walked over to her backpack, and sling it over her shoulders. She seemed to wince a little in pain, but Brock figured it was only because of the match she had that night with Trish.   
  
"Come on." Brock said, and then opened the door for Molly. She looked generally surprised, but walked anyway. He closed the door, and quickened his step to walk next to her.   
  
  
They walked to the car silently. Brock got in and started the car. By the time that they were half-way to the hotel, Molly whispered quietly, "I...ummm... I have no room tonight. Regal kicked me out...." she said blushing and looking back down at her nails.   
  
Brock sighed, and thought about it. "Well, I don't room with nobody. And I have a couch. You could stay there tonight."   
  
Molly nodded, "Thank you."   
  
Brock smiled and then stopped as he realized he just allowed a woman he had almost no prior knowledge of to sleep in his room. It wasn't the fact that he was married that had stopped him, because he had sleepovers with the Hardys and Lita a couple of times. Mostly because Lita had wanted Matt and Jeff to find out the 'real' Brock and thus had orgastrated a sleepover of sorts. But, the fact was that the few times Lita talked about Molly, it was not very highly.   
  
And Lita was a person who forgave and tried to forget. She forgave Edge for all the countless times he had hurt her, and she'd even forgiven and became friends with Trish Status. But, anytime Molly was mentioned she'd get all serious and say that they used to be friends and she left it at that.   
  
It was going to be an interesting night, to say the least. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. People actually liked this idea. Is it true?! Can I (and Kitten) not be the only Brockolic(s) in the world!? Hoorah!!!! ^___^ Cheese and crackers to all whom reviewed. Thanks! Or, if I was pretending Brock had a German/Polish accent, " T'anks, ja!" ^_^ I own no one...Yada yada. Brock and Molly take a side trip before getting to the hotel. More soon. I don't know Brock's wife's name...So I made it up. She's not even legally his wife yet, but I'll save that argument I have with my Brock muse for a later date.... Rock on!  
  
  
"Wait! What is today?" Molly asked, breaking the silence in the car.   
  
"Ummm. Monday?" Brock said keeping his eyes on the road. "Why?"   
  
"Oh, no reason." Molly said looking down.   
  
"Tell me why Molly..." Brock said as gently as he could.  
  
"Well...Today is a holy day, and I think there's a church up ahead. I'd really like to go... but, if you don't do stuff like that.... I understand." Molly said biting her bottom lip.   
  
Brock looked at his watch. "If we hurry, they might have a midnight mass."   
  
Molly instantly brighten, which made Brock feel better.   
  
  
They came to a stop at a little stone church with a small parking lot. On the wall of the church by the parking lot, a sign read, "Come all ye who are lost and seek relief." Brock stopped the car, and both of them stepped out.   
  
They walked quickly and quietly into the back of the church. It seemed like a close net church, because everyone was huddled together on one side of the church.   
  
A lot of people turned and stared when Molly and Brock walked in. Weather it was because the two of them were new faces, or if it was because both were dressed in black, or if it was the fact that Brock was a big and broad figure even when wearing a turtleneck... Whatever the reason was, the people turned and whispered amongst themselves when the two walked in.   
  
As Molly and Brock were kneeling, Molly whispered over, "Thanks Brock. No one has taken me to church since Raven used to. I never could figure out why he went with me. Since he was born Jewish, and then gave up on God, but he still would come with me anytime I asked. But, Spike and Regal never did. Spike never had time, and Regal would laugh at me..."  
  
"It's no problem, Molly. I when I'm home, I go to church a lot with my wi-- my friend Marisol..." Brock blushed as he stuttered. After all his hard work of keeping his family a secret, he almost gave it all away, because of one slip of his tongue. Damn.  
  
Molly just looked over and him and smiled, "I guess I'm not the only one with secrets, huh Brock?"   
  
~~~~~~  
  
The mass ended, and Brock could actually see how much Molly's spirits were lifted. As they got into the car and drove closer to the hotel, Brock watched as Molly slowly went back into her shell. Her smile left her face, and she sat with her arms folded across her chest.   
  
"You know, you can tell me anything Molly. I really have no one to go run and tell your secrets too." Brock said breaking the silence, but not taking his eyes off of the road.  
  
"There's always Heyman," Molly said quietly.  
  
Brock snorted; "That slime? I wouldn't tell him anything. Even something an enemy would say. I'm like you Molly. I may look like I'm happily content not having anyone to talk too, but it hurts. Everyone needs someone they can talk too. Everyone."  
  
"Even ex-Juliets, turned Superheros, turned bait-for-ungrateful-assholes?" Molly said not looking up.  
  
"Yep, even them. Even Next Big Things. Or next Big Bitches, if you ask the Undertaker, nicely for his opinion." 


End file.
